The Dark Lily's Love
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Jackson Overland has lived in the same castle all his life. When the people of the village kill him, Jackson curses the village; him in the process. After changing his name to Jack Frost, he roams the walls of his castle. In order to change him back as human, Jack must learn the importance of kindness and love. But, who will teach him or even show him what love is?
1. prologue

Once, there was a boy... the boy lived in a castle on a hill which had a tremendous view of the land. "People are fools", the boy said with a sigh. Over time the people of the land sought out to kill the boy; for he brought misfortune. "They shall kill me... then I shall return to haunt them...unless some one from the village can accept me for who I am... then my curse shall be lifted". And with this, the land was placed into a time of fear, depression, and mourn. Because how can anyone love a boy with a wicked heart? The boy soon died in the castle... and yet... his spirit still wanders within the walls of the untouched castle. Waiting the day when he would be free from his own curse. There is just one problem... How could anyone love a ghost?


	2. Maps and berry picking

Maps and Berry picking ~

Hiccup's Pov ~ This is my village, for 300 years our family generations has lived here. Honestly, sometimes I just don't understand the other villagers. All they do is that they spread rumors about a boy named Jackson Overland. My mom used to tell my younger brother and I stories about enchanted princes and ghost, which I always found interesting; my brother would never hear the end cause he would ALWAYS fall asleep. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Hiccup Alexander Haddock the III. Great name right? Anyway, like I said, I don't understand people around here...espesially my overprotected dad. (Did I mention I'm the first born son of the mayor?) Oh, I forgot, it's said that the ghost of Jackson Overland stole a kid from the village... I swear, these rumors have got to stop because I highly doubt that a ghost could steal a kid, I mean come on! Be reasonable! Anyway that's how it is in my village... I gotta go... my dad needs me... ~ End of Pov ~

"Hiccup!"

"Yeah Dad?"

"The village is having a banquet tonight and I'm supposed to make my famous jelly spread...I need you to go pick some berries", Sevin ordered.

"Okey, be back later..."

~ The forest ~

"Toothless?! What are you doing here?"

"Relax Hiccup, Dad told me to come help you..."

"Right...anyway, your just gonna eat the berries before we get back..."

The wind starts to pick up as the moon gives off a weird amber glow. The wind gives a hollow noise as autumn leaves scratch the trees.

~The castle ~ "He's the one..." Jack stares at Hiccup. Jack walks by a mirror, looks and tears sting his eyes. He screams. ~ Back to Hiccup and Toothless ~

"Did you here that Toothless?"

"It's probably just the wind..."

"Hmm...come on...let's get back..."

"Good idea..."

~The castle ~ "That boy...I must have that boy!" Jack looks in the mirror one more time. He hardens his hand in order to smash the mirror, but his hand goes through the mirror... this reminds him that he's no longer human.

~The village ~

"Dad, I'm home!"

"I'm in here Hiccup!"

Hiccup follows his dad's voice to his dad's study. Hiccup sees his dad's head over what seems to be a map of a castle.

"Dad?"

"I'm close Hiccup... I can almost see him..."

"Dad... you've been at that for a week... you need some sleep..."

"Later...I'm on a breakthrough..."

"And I'm losing my temper! Dad, you have to go to bed. Now!"

Sevin sighs as he gets up. He places his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and goes to bed. Hiccup steals a quick peek at his dad's map of the castle.

"Where are you... Jackson Overland?"

~The castle ~ Jack goes over to a green glass dragon egg; his only way to see outside his castle. "Show me the boy!" The egg shows Hiccup. Jack smirks, " Your mine boy! All mine..." ~


	3. Story of a boy

Jack Frost's POV ~ I had a life once... I had a mom, a dad... I even had a little sister... I could run, jump, laugh, play tricks... I could even smile... I think I remember my parents... Yes. My mother was generous, kind hearted, she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she had a bright warm smile... she even had a gentle voice... My dad... He was tall. He had a kind spirit... Joy and fun gleamed in his eyes. He was also very funny. My sister... not much I know... all I remember was that in a way... we were friends. My sister and I always got along. She loved music, writing... she especially loved stories... I couldn't think of a girl or anyone for that matter who loved stories more then her. She was very adventurous and really determined. She always found a way to make me smile... Then that night... those bastards came. My parents were up and they broke in. I went down stairs to see what was wrong. My mom was tied up and my dad laid on the floor... dead.

"Jackson... hide... get your sister and hide now!" My mom ordered. I was scared, yet I listened. I entered my sister's room in a panic...my seven year old sister woke up with a yawn. "What's going on Jack?" She asked me while rubbing her eyes. "Promise you won't tell mom that I said a bad word?" She nodded. I picked her up and said, "Some bastards broke in... and mom told me to hide you and I till the thugs are gone..." I saw fear in her eyes. That scared me the most. I managed to sneak past the men with my sister in my arms to the garden bomb shelter... We stayed there till morning. I was 10 when that happened. I lost my dad in the process. When my sister saw that our dad was dead... she looked at me. I saw pain in her eyes. That's what scared me the most. Two years later, my little sister died because of the hard times. A plague was spreading called The Black Scarlet. It started with a wild rash, then black blisters on your arms, legs, and even your face., then you got random bleeding, then you either went into a coma or you died. (Most victims of this plague died) When my sister got the rash... I knew she was gonna die. I remember the words she whispered to me that evening, " Jack... be sure to have fun... and don't let anyone's opinion bring your spirit down..." I was twelve when she died... she was only nine years old. She slowly closed her eyes as I kissed her on her forehead ever so tenderly and just like that... the next thing I knew...my only sister was dead. Two years after my sister passed, my mother passed away because she sacrificed everything for me. Once I lost my mom, I let out all my anger... on the people... and I did so for three years. Then the day of my punishment came. The night before I placed a curse on the town, saying that if anyone could love me for me, my curse shall be lifted. Yet it has been 300 years and no one has set a foot in this castle since my death. I was only 17 when I died and in just seven years of my life ... I lost everything and everyone dearest to me. I even lost the trust of the villagers. I've also wandered in his castle for three centuries... waiting the day that someone... anyone ... could learn to love me and teach me what love and kindness is and ... in turn... that person would save me...~ End of point of view ~

Jack Frost was lost. He had little memory of his past. He missed them. Jack missed his mom. He missed his dad. He especially missed his little sister. He could remember bits and pieces of the world outside the isolation of his dim lit castle. He missed what it was like to be human missed what it felt like to breath. He missed the wind on his pale face. He missed the warm beach sand on his feet. He missed the scraps from falling out of fully grown trees. Jack missed the hard slaps of the icey cold water. Jack missed the brush of grass, flowers, even light. He missed it all. Although, there was a way to earn it all back. All he had to do was find some one who could teach him what love and kindness is and show him that the worlds not as scary as it once was. All he needed was a bit of hope. All Jack needed was a bit of pure, true, blissful love. ~


	4. The Dream of Hiccup Haddock the III

The Dream of Hiccup Haddock the III ~

As Hiccup went to bed that night, he started to wonder, how exatly did Jackson Overland die? 'did he get sick?' he thought, 'Or did he die by disease?' Hiccup wasn't quite sure. As Hiccup sliped into bed, he pulled out one of his faveorite books, 'Phantom of the Opera'. He just got to the part where the Phantom would take Cristine to his underground hideaway and the couple would start singing 'the Music of the Night'. This song was Hiccup's faveorite. Hiccup would picture himself in Cristine's shoes. And everytime he would wonder, if he had an angel or someone of his own watching over him. After some time of reading, Hiccup settled down into his bed to sleep.

~ Hiccup's dreamland ~

Hiccup opens his eyes. The sky is a baby blue and no clouds are in sight. The sun feels hot on his freckled face. The wind passes him by. Something wasn't right. Hiccup sits up and touches his head. 'When did I ever wear green hand gloves?' He thought as he stares at his hand in awe. He stands up and brushes the dust off his pants except... he wasn't wearing pants. 'Since when did I start wearing dark green dresses?' He thought as he fiddled with his cloths. Something odd was going on... was this all a prank? Was this some sort of joke? Hiccup expected someone to come from behind the trees laughing... but no one did. Was he dreaming? He decided to see where this was going. A little white dove flew by Hiccup and landed on his shoulder.

"Where did you come from little guy?" Hiccup asked the bird. The dove jumped off Hiccup's shoulder and flew between the trees. Hiccup ran after the dove. Hiccup ran after the bird for what seemed to be ages... was it him or was the forest getting longer? Hiccup started to hear voices. No. Just one voice. Calling for him. This was a male's voice calling his name. 'Hiccup... Hiccup...' it called for him. 'Hiccup... I need you... Hiccup...'. Taunted him. 'Hiccup... come and get me... you want me... you need me...'. Mocked him. He covered his ears as he ran; hoping that the noise would just go away. It didn't. It got louder. Louder. And louder still. Hiccup ran faster. Faster. And faster still. The voice just kept getting louder... it wouldn't stop. Hiccup could hear little chuckles, snickers, and laughs. Hiccup screamed. Then, the noises just stopped. Hiccup looked around... he was at another clearing. He saw the dove fly to a brunette haired boy and land on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you, thank you," the boy said to the bird, as if the flying creature had completed a quest. The boy turned his head and smiled warmly at Hiccup.

"I've been waiting for you..." the Boy said as he fully turned around.

"Y-you have?" Hiccup said tripping over his words.

The boy nodded.

Hiccup walked towards the boy, but the boy stopped him.

"Careful! You might step on them..."

Hiccup looked down. Three small light green winter roses were an inch in front of the bottom of his shoe.

"Did you plant these?" Hiccup questioned.

The boy nodded.

"You can pick them up... they're your's... " The boy said as he stood up. Hiccup knelt down and stared at the flowers in awe as he picked them out of ground one by one. "Are you sure I can take these?" Hiccup questioned. The boy smiled as he nodded. "Of course," he said, "I planted them for you." Hiccup was speechless. What was going on? What had just happened? He decided to let this keep going. "Why, did you plant these?" Hiccup questioned. "Because, you told me to..." The boy explained. Had he really told some stranger to grow him his favorite flower? Who was this boy? Why was he here? Where were they anyway? "Do you like them?" The boy asked. Hiccup hesitated. It took him a moment to think of an answer. "...yes," He finally said answering the boy's question. "I know you didn't actually tell me to plant the flowers for you," The boy explained. "Then why go through all that trouble?" Hiccup questioned. "I knew it would make you happy... and I want you to be happy," the boy said with delight in his eyes. Hiccup froze.' you barely know me... how do you want me to be happy' He thought. "Those were just the finishing touch... I do hope your pleased with them...my lady," The boy leaned down and kissed Hiccup's hand. Hiccup then slapped him out of surprise." How dare you," He said, " I'll have you know I am a boy not a girl! You are completely in need of manners! Cause calling a man a woman and a woman a man is complete disrespect. You have no right!" That second, Hiccup regretted his words. He saw the boy on the ground on his hands and knees, one hand covering his marked cheek. Hiccup reached out his hand to help the brunette up as he said, "I am so sorry..." He was cut off by seeing a tear of blood go down the brunette's pale face. The boy spoke up, " No... don't stop... keep beating me if it pleases you!" Was this boy insane? The boy spoke on, "Your right... I had no right to do that to you... I do need to learn my manners...and if the only way I can learn manners is by discipline then... continue in beating me! I have waited many years for you and now your here...I was honored by seeing you here, and I should of known that I would've been judged towards the work I've done and haven't yet done. My only company in your absence was the birds, the animals, the fish, even the bugs. But yet the only one I've wanted to see was you." Hiccup was shocked. Never had anyone said those words to him like that... it was almost magical. Still the brunette went on with his words,"Don't take pity in my speech, for I don't deserve it...for as long as I could remember, my goal was to do as you commanded. To watch over you. To protect you. I have waited fifteen long, hard and cold years, waiting the day you would come to see your land with your own eyes and tell me you were pleased with me. Nothing, means more to me then seeing you happy...forgive me... I have let you down." Hiccup didn't know what to say. A tear fell from his cheek . The boy noticed, and wiped it away. Hiccup tried to hold them in, yet... the flood gates burst open as he threw his arms around the boy's neck and kissed his lips passionately. "What is this for?" The brunette questioned as their lips parted. Hiccup hesitated then smiled as he answered the brunette, "You may not realize it... but, I like guys with a sensitive side and what you have done could not make me any happier then I already am..." The brunette boy smiled as their lips cascade each over again. Once Hiccup was safely wrapped in the other's pale arms, he didn't want to leave. He finally found the one person who would sacrifice everything for him. Even if he was dreaming; Hiccup was determined to not let the other boy go... not just yet. ~


	5. Tis' it a fortune or a misfortune? pt 1

Is it a Fortune or a misfortune ~ part 1 ~

Hiccup woke up the next morning with his little brother, Toothless watching him.

"Oh dammit! Toothless?! What's your problem?!"

"I'm waking you up, that's my problem," Toothless said getting off his brother's bed. Hiccup groaned as he sat up. Toothless held a tray of food in his hands. "What's this for?" Hiccup questioned as his brother placed the tray in front of him. "I just thought you might want breakfast in bed for once...you know, cause you work to hard..." Toothless replied getting his brother's clothes from the closet. Hiccup looked down at his tray. Fresh eggs from the barnyard chickens. Fresh bread from the village bakery layered with their dad's famous jelly spread. Some roasted fish from the docks. (Salmon, because it was Fall that they usually swam up stream and because it was Hiccup's favorite. ) And fresh milk. "I woke up early and did all the chores while you were sleeping," Toothless said sitting beside his brother. "So, you did all our chore? You cleaned the kitchen, sweeped the porch, brushed down the horses, feed the pigs, milked the cows, feed the chickens, collected the eggs, gave water to the horses, pulled the weeds, cut down the vines, and everything?" Hiccup questioned, taking a bite out of his bread. "Yeah...I don't know how your able to do your chores while I complain about mine." Hiccup smiled. His twelve year old brother had a point though, their dad always gave Toothless the easy jobs while Hiccup got the harder jobs (since Hiccup was older) yet Toothless would complain that his jobs were to hard or that he was to tired. Yet here he was, all sweaty because he did all the chores that their dad required them to do. "What time is it?" Hiccup questioned as he took a sip of his milk. "Ten till eight in the morning..." Toothless replied. Hiccup coughed. "What time did you get up to do our chores?" He questioned. "Four in the morning," Toothless chuckled. Hiccup was surprised. Toothless had worked hard... he probably earned something as a reward. Hiccup grabbed his clothes, leaped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. "Why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden?" Toothless questioned Hiccup through the bathroom door." I just remembered that dad wanted me to go down to the village market and get more food," Hiccup lied as a reply to his brother. He remembered his dream and had to know what what it meant. And also get something special for Toothless' work. ~ ~


End file.
